


Time

by Kinose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinose/pseuds/Kinose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada saatnya dimana Akashi merasa kesepian. Di kala dirinya kembali teringat beberapa tahun ke belakang. Tentang seseorang yang dahulu ada di dekatnya kemudian menghilang tiba-tiba. Ya, namanya juga menghilang, jadi Akashi tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Masih hidup ‘kah? Atau sudah mati ‘kah? Akashi tidak tahu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Saya sebenernya niatnya buat Midoaka, tapi saya tidak tahu ini jadinya Midoaka apa Akamido -_-  
> Kuroko no basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> Warning: OOC dan absurd dibumbuhi banyak typo.  
> (Apa banget ini nyantumin desclaimer sama warning di note -_-)

 

...

* * *

 

...

Ada saatnya dimana Akashi merasa kesepian. Di kala dirinya kembali teringat beberapa tahun ke belakang. Tentang seseorang yang dahulu ada di dekatnya kemudian menghilang tiba-tiba. Ya, namanya juga menghilang, jadi Akashi tidak tahu di mana _dia_ sekarang. Masih hidup ‘kah? Atau sudah mati ‘kah? Akashi tidak tahu.

Sepatunya menjejak keramik-keramik yang sudah usang, bahkan Akashi banyak menemukan bagian-bagian dari lantai itu sudah retak.

“Belum ada renovasi ya..” dia bergumam sendiri sambil menatap ke sekeliling.

Ruangan itu begitu hening. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya, Akashi tidak datang ke sini. Dulu, dia seringkali sengaja datang dari Kyoto hanya untuk menemui orang itu. Pria berperawakan tinggi dan berambut hijau. Yang entah sekarang berada di mana.

Waktu dapat mengubah segalanya. Dari baik menjadi buruk, ataupun sebaliknya. Dan ruangan ini benar-benar berbeda jauh –sangat jauh dengan di ingatannya dulu. Dimana lampu penerangan bersinar ketika malam hari, sofa berwarna kecoklatan yang bertengger indah menghadap televisi dan sebuah meja kayu yang biasa mereka pakai untuk sekedar menaruh cangkir kopi atau teh.

Kali ini Akashi hanya melihat ruangan itu seperti tempat penyimpanan rongsokan. Dimana catnya terkelupas dihiasi noda-noda hitam. Sofa yang dulu sering mereka duduki berdua kini sudah tidak berbentuk. Kaca-kaca pecah dan pecahannya berserakan acak. Seluruh barang-barang yang terbuat dari kayu, tak ayal sudah seperti kayu bakar yang belum sepenuhnya menjadi abu.

Hal lainnya yang berubah adalah, _pria itu tidak ada di sana_. Akashi yakin orang itu, ya - _Midorima Shintarou_  ada di apartemennya ketika si jago merah dengan brutalnya memporak porandakan seisi apartemen. Akashi tahu karena hari itu Midorima mengirimnya pesan singkat, saat Akashi baru saja akan mematikan ponselnya untuk keberangkatannya ke London.

**_From : Midorima Shintarou_ **

**_[Aku sudah sampai di apartemen. Hati-hati di sana ya Sei. Ketika kau sudah sampai, hubungi aku -nanodayo]_ **

Masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi sebelum pesawat lepas landas. Jadi Akashi akan menyempatkan diri untuk membalas pesan itu dulu.

**_To : Midorima Shintarou_ **

**_[Syukurlah kalau kau sudah sampai. Ya, aku akan berhati-hati. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, kau pasti lelah setelah pulang bekerja langsung mengantarku ke bandara. Kemungkinan besar, aku sampai besok pagi, jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku menghubungimu malam ini. Selamat tidur, semoga kau memimpikanku, haha. Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti, pesawatku sudah akan berangkat]_ **

Akashi jarang sekali mengirim pesan sepanjang itu. Selain dikejar waktu, Akashi juga tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat Midorima yang sedikit. Jadi dia tak membalas lagi setelah Midorima mengkonfirmasinya. 

**_From : Midorima Shintarou_ **

**_[Ya, aku akan tidur. Oyasumi”_ **

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tepat keesokan harinya, ketika pesawatnya mendarat dan Akashi bangun dari tidurnya. Akashi menghubungi Midorima. Namun tidak ada jawaban yang ia dapat. Hanya suara operator yang menyambutnya. Akashi kembali mengecek ponselnya, mungkin Akashi lupa menyetel ulang pengaturannya. Tapi semuanya sudah sesuai prosedur dan seharusnya Akashi bisa menghubunginya kali ini.

Sempat Akashi mengumpat dalam hati, _“Shintarou bodoh! Kau yang menyuruhku menghubungimu tapi malah kau yang tidak bisa dihubungi!”_

Saat itu ia hanya berpikir untuk menghubungi Midorima nanti. Mungkin ketika sudah sampai di hotelnya. Menuntut pendidikan S2 di London bukanlah kemauannya, tapi itu adalah _keharusan_. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah satu-satunya pewaris dari perusahaan. Calon pemimpin. Meskipun itu artinya, dia harus berhubungan jarak jauh dengan kekasihnya. Untunglah Midorima cukup pengertian, jadi Akashi bisa berangkat tanpa beban.

Tiga tahun menempuh pendidikan, selama itu kakinya tidak menginjak di tanah Jepang. Dan selama itu pula... _Midorima tidak pernah menghubunginya._

Pikiran buruk selalu menghantui Akashi. Mungkin Midorima sudah melupakannya? Atau mungkin juga pria itu sudah menikah? Meskipun Akashi memvonis itu sedikit mustahil, mengingat pria itu tidak bisa di hubungi sejak pesawatnya baru saja mendarat, padahal beberapa jam yang lalu, Midorima masih mengirimnya pesan.

Sekembalinya ke Jepang. Bukannya disambut oleh kekasihnya, teman-temannya malah memandang khawatir padanya. Hey, padahal dia baru saja mendapat gelar S2 nya, seharusnya dia –tidak, mereka termasuk Akashi sendiri merasa senang dengan kenyataan itu.

_“Kalian kenapa? Oh ya! Shintarou tidak bersama kalian?”_

_Semuanya malah menunduk dan tidak ada yang menjawab perkataan Akashi. Wajah mereka terlihat sedih, bahkan Akashi bisa melihat kalau Momoi berjuang keras menahan tangis._

_Akashi mulai berpikiran buruk sekarang._

_“A...ano... Akashi-kun...” Kuroko terlihat paling tegar di antara yang lain. Entahlah, wajahnya memang selalu seperti itu._

_“Ada apa? Kenapa semuanya diam?”_

_“Umm...” ada keragu-raguan dalam ucapannya._

_Akashi hanya memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan bertanya. Menunggu pria bersurai biru muda itu melanjutkan perkataannya._

_“Mi.. Midorima-kun...”_

_Terlalu lama mengulur waktu dan Kuroko terlalu terbata-bata. Apa karena efek pekerjaannya mengajar anak TK? Tapi Akashi kira, Kuroko tidak akan secanggung ini ketika berbicara dengannya. Jarang Akashi melihat keragu-raguan dalam diri Kuroko._

_“Kenapa Shintarou?”_

_“Ano... apartemennya terbakar”_

_Bohong, bohong kalau Akashi tidak terkejut. Yang benar saja? Apartemen Midorima terbakar?_

_“K... Kapan?” Akashi menunggu dengan was-was, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya dan perasaan takut mulai menyeruak dalam dirinya._

_“Tepat, di hari keberangkatanmu tiga tahun lalu”_

_Mulutnya refleks terbuka dan matanya membelalak? Selama itu dan dia baru diberitahu sekarang?_

Kenangan itu berputar layaknya sebuah film.

_“Lalu... bagaimana keadaannya?” Akashi meneguhkan hatinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk._

_Tapi yang diterimanya hanya sebuah gelengan. Momoi sudah menangis dari saat Kuroko menyinggung apartemen Midorima. Meskipun sudah bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk itu, tetap saja rasanya sangat sakit._

_Sesampainya di rumah, dia meremas dadanya kuat-kuat dan air matanya tumpah. Hal yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan di hadapan teman-temannya. Terkadang, luka batin terasa lebih sakit dari luka fisik._

Sama seperti hari ini, berada di apartemen Midorima dan kembali mengingat semua kenangan yang tanpa diminta langsung muncul di otaknya. Matanya menelusup ke setiap sisi ruangan. Melihat kondisi ruangan yang sangat-sangat hancur. Pikiran negatif kembali muncul begitu saja. Meskipun saat itu kuroko berkata, dia menggeleng bukan berarti Midorima sudah meninggal.

_“Tolong jangan salah paham. Kami tidak tahu keberadaan Midorima-kun pasca kebakaran itu. Kami tidak menemukan jasad di sana, tapi ada kemungkinan lain kalau jasadnya sudah menjadi abu. Jadi tolong jangan terlalu berharap”_

“Melihat apartemenmu seperti ini. Pastilah kebakaran itu sangat dahsyat nee...”

Persetan dengan orang-orang yang mencegahnya masuk ke sana. Tentang rumor ada hantu si pemilik apartemen yang berkali-kali menampakan diri. Sehingga bangunan itu tidak dihancurkan, tidak juga direnovasi dan dibiarkan terbengkalai selama bertahun-tahun. Terlepas dari itu, Akashi justru ingin bertemu dengan si hantu, itu salah satu alasannya datang ke sini.

Tap... tap... tap...

Seseorang melangkah pelan. Menemukan pria bersurai merah berdiri membelakangi pintu. Orang itu melirik selembar foto yang dipegangnya dan pria di hadapannya bergantian. Sepertinya pria bersurai merah itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya dan terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Lalu matanya tertuju pada langit-langit tepat di atas pria itu, mengeluarkan debu dan...

“AWAS!”

Akashi  terkejut ketika seseorang menariknya tiba-tiba dan ia terjatuh tepat di dada bidang  orang tersebut. Setelahnya terdengar suara _‘BRUKK!’_ dari reruntuhan langit-langit dan menimbulkan banyak debu yang bertebaran membuat mata mereka otomatis terpejam.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, setelah dirasa cukup aman untuk membuka mata, keduanya bertatapan. Akashi membelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sepasang manik emerald sedang menatapnya.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya pria itu.

Menyadari lengannya yang masih melingkar di tubuh Akashi, pria itu melepaskannya.

“Maaf, kalau aku tidak sopan” tambahnya.

“Shintarou...”

“Huh?” pria itu malah terbengong.

Akashi melirik selembar foto yang terjatuh tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Akashi sangat hafal dengan foto itu, foto mereka berdua, saat pertama kali mereka kencan di musim semi dengan background bunga sakura yang berguguran.

“Shintarou? Ini kau?!”

Tangannya terjulur memegang  tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, memastikan kalau raga itu memang nyata, lalu mendekatkan telinganya ke dada bidang itu, mendengar degup halus dan teratur dari sang empunya.

“Kau hidup?! Kau selamat! Syukurlah!”

Lengannya sekali lagi terjulur, merengkuh pria berambut hijau itu. Melampiaskan segala rasa lega yang selama ini terselip di hatinya. Yang direngkuh, terlihat terkejut dengan perlakuan Akashi.

“Ma... maaf? Apa kau mengenalku?”

Gerakan Akashi tiba-tiba terhenti. Melangkah mundur satu langkah, lalu matanya menatap pria itu. Dia yakin kalau itu Midorima.

“A... aku tidak ingat...”

“...”

“Tidak ingat apapun...”

**...**

* * *

**...**

“Jadi namaku Shintarou ya...”

Akashi melirik ke sampingnya dan tersenyum sendu.

“Ya, Midorima Shintarou, itu namamu”

“Kau... pria yang ada di foto itu kan? Sepertinya kita cukup dekat”

“Um!”

“Apa kita sering ke sini?” tanyanya ketika melihat lembayung senja dari sisi bukit.

“Ya, kalau kita sedang bosan, biasanya kita pergi ke sini, melihat matahari terbenam”

“Kau menyukainya?”

“Kita menyukainya”

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, menyaksikan sang surya yang perlahan menghilang dan berganti dengan langit malam yang gelap.

“Hey, kau benar-benar tidak ingat apapun?”

“Maaf...”

“Tidak apa-apa” _–setidaknya kau kembali._

“Terimakasih, aku jadi merasa tidak enak padamu”

Midorima masih terlihat kaku dan canggung, tapi hari ini dia berbicara lebih banyak dari biasanya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau pergi ke sini? Maksudku, apartemenmu”

“Aku kurang begitu mengerti, orang yang menolongku bilang kalau dia menemukanku pingsan. Lalu membawaku ke rumah sakit, selama hampir sepuluh bulan aku tidak sadarkan diri dan ketika aku terbangun, aku tidak ingat apapun”

Dugaan Akashi tidak sepenuhnya salah, saat kebakaran itu terjadi, Midorima memang ada di dalam.

“Hal yang terakhir kuingat hanya malam saat kebakaran itu terjadi. Aku terperangkap di dalam, semua pintu sudah terblokir oleh api. Aku tidak bisa keluar, api itu terus merambat hingga keseluruh ruangan, merambat melalui kain-kain gorden dan perabotan kayu. Sepersekian detik aku mengambil resiko, meraih bingkai foto yang sepertinya menurutku berharga lalu melompat keluar jendela meskipun bingkai jendelanya sudah dikelilingi api. Aku lupa apa yang terjadi setelahnya”

Akashi menyimak cerita Midorima. Jadi itu yang terjadi ketika kebakaran? Tapi Akashi sangat bersyukur karena Kami-sama membiarkan orang yang dicintainya hadir kembali di hidupnya.

“Bagaimana caranya kau mengetahui letak apartemenmu?”

Midorima menoleh.

“Itu, aku menemukan alamatnya di balik foto tadi. Setelah melihat keadaannya, aku jadi yakin kalau itu memang apartemenku. Jadi aku beberapa kali pergi ke sana, mungkin aku bisa menemukan petunjuk”

“Kau tahu? Itu membuatmu menjadi rumor hantu apartemen yang gentayangan! haha”

Akashi tidak biasa tertawa, tapi dia mencobanya untuk kali ini.

“Huh? A... aku tidak bermaksud begitu...” Midorima menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Bukan ciri khasnya juga memang, biasanya dia akan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak melorot dari hidungnya.

Akashi kembali menoleh dan tersenyum melihatnya.

“Kenapa kau tersenyum terus? –na,” ucapannya terpotong.

“Nanodayo?”

Midorima terkejut Akashi mengetahui kebiasaannya berbicara, padahal dia sudah mati-matian agar suffiks itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

“Ah, kau tahu-nodayo”

“Tentu saja, tidak apa, itu memang ciri khasmu”

Dalam lubuk hatinya, Midorima menyukai melihat Akashi tersenyum. Jujur saja, Midorima merasa bersalah saat melihat mata Akashi yang sembab ketika dia bertemu di apartemen tadi. Entah mengapa, dia merasa kalau itu salahnya.

Akashi menerawang jauh ke atas langit, melihat jutaan cahaya bak berlian yang muncul ke permukaan.

Midorima tidak tahu mengapa, tangannya refleks terjulur menyentuh pipi Akashi membuat si surai merah menoleh dan menyelam dalam tatapan mata sewarna emerald itu.

“Kau habis menangis ya?”

“Huh?” wajah Midorima terlihat serius bercampur khawatir. Bahkan wajah keterkejutan Akashi tidak berpengaruh pada mimiknya itu.

“Jangan menangis lagi... aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis...”

“Shintarou...”

“A-kashi...” matanya memicing. Akashi membelalak,dia belum mengenalkan namanya sejak pertemuan tadi, tapi Midorima tadi memanggilnya? Memanggil namanya...

Lalu matanya terpejam, Midorima mengerang dan kedua tangannya beralih mencengkram kuat kepalanya.

“Shintarou!”

“Shintarou kau kenapa?!”

Akashi panik, melihat Midorima seperti kesakitan.

“Shintarou?!”

“S..Sakiiit.. Sei... Sei-ju-ro...”

“Shintarou? Kau mencoba mengingatnya? Jangan paksakan dirimu!”

“Argh!”

“Shintarou?! Shintarou?!”

Midorima hanya melihat raut wajah Akashi yang berteriak sebelum akhirnya gelap menyelimutinya

**...**

* * *

 

**...**

Akashi memandang Midorima yang masih belum sadar terbaring di kasurnya. Ya, Akashi membawa Midorima ke rumahnya. Dia sangat panik sehingga tanpa ba bi bu dia menelepon supir pribadinya untuk menjemput  beserta dokter pribadi keluarganya untuk segera datang ke kediamannya.

“Tidak usah terlalu khawatir. Dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya terlalu keras dalam mengingat memorinya” begitulah kata dokter pribadi keluarganya. Mau tidak mau, kata _baik-baik saja_ membuat Akashi lega.

“Terimakasih, Sensei”

“Ya, kalau begitu saya mohon pamit”

“Tuan muda, ada teman-teman Tuan muda datang berkunjung”

“Persilahkan mereka masuk dan tolong antarkan Sensei hingga ke gerbang depan”

“Baik, Tuan muda”

Akashi tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan datang secepat itu. Ya memang kabar yang dia beritahukan bukan kabar yang main-main. Jika jadi mereka, Akashi juga pasti akan seperti itu.

“Akashi-kun kau serius soal... MIDORIN!” Momoi yang masuk duluan melihat Midorima benar-benar ada di sana.

Semuanya terpaku pada sosok Midorima. Selama tiga tahun mereka tidak bertemu dengannya bahkan tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Bagai keajaiban, mereka kembali melihat sosok itu di hadapan mereka.

“Akashi-kun, bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya?” Kuroko yang selalu berwajah datar saja sampai terkejut melihat Midorima.

“Aku hanya datang ke apartemennya.  Lalu Shintarou datang, menyelamatkanku dari langit-langit yang nyaris menimpaku”

“Nee.. Akashicchhi, aku mendengar gosip kalau Midorimacchi gentayangan”

“Oi! Kise, jangan menakut-nakuti!” Aomine sangsi sendiri, menata Midorima yang terbaring dengan horror.

“Tenang saja, aku sudah mengeceknya. Dia hidup, bukan hantu”

“Ahhhh, syukurlah..” Aomine mengusap dada dan bernafas lega.

“Akachin~ apa Midochin baik-baik saja~? Kok Midochin tidak bangun-bangun~?”

Pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari mulut Murasakibara di tengah keterkejutan mereka.

“Dia baik-baik saja. Sensei sudah memeriksanya”

“Ummm~”

“Ugh!” matanya mengerjap pelan, berusaha menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya yang ada. lengguhannya membuat orang-orang di ruangan itu bergerak mengelilinginya.

“Midorin!” Momoi langsung menghambur memeluk Midorima sambil menangis.

“Midorimacchi!”

“Midorima-kun! Selamat datang”

Aomine dan Murasakibara hanya melihat Midorima yang terkesan kebingungan.

“Siapa?”

Satu pertanyaan membuat semuanya terdiam, bahkan Momoi langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

“Siapa kalian?”

“Oi Midorima!”

“Midorimacchi tidak ingat-ssu?”

“Mereka teman-temanmu Shintarou, teman-teman kita”

Midorima mendapati Akashi yang baru saja muncul di lingkup penglihatannya.

“Begitu... maaf...”

“Midochin terlihat sedikit berbeda~”

“Ya, dia hilang ingatan setelah insiden kebakaran itu”

“Eh?! Serius?!”

“Ya, memangnya kapan aku tidak serius dengan ucapanku?”

**...**

* * *

 

**...**

Kali ini Akashi merencanakan untuk makan bersama di kafe tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Tidak biasanya Akashi datang paling awal, biasanya dia selalu datang terakhir ketika semua sudah berkumpul. Tapi sekarang ia sudah menunggu berdua dengan pria bersurai sewarna rumput itu di sudut kafe.

“Akashi, maaf jadi merepotkanmu ya”

“Tidak. Dan panggil aku Seijuro saja, kau lebih sering memanggilku seperti itu”

“Baiklah, Seijuro”

Satu per satu teman-temannya berkumpul dalam satu meja yang sudah dikelilingi kursi sesuai jumlah mereka yang hadir.  Dalam hati, Midorima mencoba mengingat nama-nama temannya itu. Tidak terlalu sulit, karena nama mereka hampir mirip warna rambutnya, pengecualian untuk Kuroko.

Aomine yang berambut navy blue dan berkulit gelap, Kise yang berambut pirang dan tidak bisa diam, Murasakibara yang tingginya menjulang lebih tinggi dari dirinya dan berambut ungu serta selalu memakan makanan ringan, Momoi satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka yang berambut merah jambu sewarna sakura, dan Kuroko yang berambut biru muda yang terkadang tidak disadari keberadaannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Midorima mulai mengumpulkan ingatan-ingatannya yang tercecer.

Mereka merindukan momen-momen seperti ini. Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh mereka kalau tempat yang kosong itu kembali terisi oleh orang yang sama. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, mereka sudah pasrah akan nasib teman berkaca matanya itu.

Setelahnya Akashi mengajak Midorima untuk jalan-jalan menikmati  sakura yang bermekaran menebarkan aroma harum ke setiap penjuru. Midorima tidak keberatan dengan ajakan itu.

“Tadi itu menyenangkan ya-nodayo”

Dulu mungkin Akashi akan tertawa, berhubung Midorima tidak akan sefrontal itu menyatakan kesenangannya. Dia itu _tsundere!_

Keduanya duduk di bangku taman berhiaskan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran.

“Shintarou”

Midorima menoleh, mendapati jarak mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Midorima bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Akashi di wajahnya.

“A.. Ada apa-nodayo?”

“Tidak, hanya mengetesmu!” kemudian Akasi memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak tahu bahwa jantung Midorima bekerja lebih cepat ketika melihat Akashi dari jarak sedekat itu.

Kelopak sakura yang berguguran, bangku taman, dan Akashi. Rasanya Midorima begitu familiar dengan suasana itu. Matanya terpejam, dan dia baru ingat satu-satunya foto yang dia selamatkan dari kebakaran itu. Fotonya dengan Akashi di musim semi, sambil duduk di kursi taman dengan latar bunga sakura. Midorima ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat itu berdua dengan Akashi. Sedikit ragu, dia merangkul pundak Akashi sama seperti di foto itu.

“Shintarou?” Akashi yang dari tadi memalingkan wajahnya beralih menatap Midorima yang merangkulnya.

“Biarkan seperti ini Sei. Sama seperti di foto itu, aku merangkulmu seperti ini”

“...”

“Apa yang kita lakukan saat itu, sepertinya sesuatu yang berkesan, aku ingin mengingatnya. Saat ini aku merasa gugup, sesuatu dalam diriku terasa menggelitik dan degup jantungku bergerak lebih cepat, tapi semua itu membuatku nyaman”

“...” Akashi hanya diam, berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya sendiri yang juga tak karuan.

Mata Midorima terpejam. Sedikit mengerenyit ketika beberapa kali kepalanya terasa sakit, tapi sejauh itu, Midorima masih bisa menahannya. Di pikirannya, dia seperti sedang memilah-milah dokumen yang ada di foldernya.

_“Apa yang kulakukan saat itu...”_

Midorima kembali membuka matanya dan tangannya menarik tengkuk Akashi mendekat. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman lembut beberapa saat. Akashi sempat terkejut, tapi dia membalas ciuman itu.

Mereka berpandangan.

“Seijuro, sepertinya kenangan tentang dirimu begitu banyak. Maukah kau menungguku hingga aku mengingat satu per satu momen indah yang pernah kita lewati?”

“...” rasanya Akashi terlalu sulit bahkan untuk sekedar menjawab _‘ya’_.

“Aku belum sepenuhnya ingat, tapi aku punya firasat kalau kita begitu dekat. Lebih dari sekedar berteman, lebih jauh lagi dari itu...”

Akashi hanya mengangguk, lidahnya benar-benar kelu. Terlalu bahagia atau terharu atau perasaan lainnya yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Hari itu Midorima memeluk tubuhnya erat dan mengucapkan satu kata yang begitu dirindukannya dari seorang Midorima Shintarou.

“ _Aishiteru_ Akashi Seijuro. Terimakasih untuk tidak menyerah tentangku”

* * *

 

**....**

**END**

**.....**

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fanfic Midoaka pertama saya yang saya post, kenapa Midoaka? karena saya suka kalau Akashi jadi uke, lebih dapet feelnya.  
> Ini sumpah gaje banget, dan sebenernya saya suka dengan cerita yang mengandung death chara (ketauan psyco), awalnya saya buat Midorima beneran mati di sini, tapi pas ngetik jadi belok ke amnesia, padahal gak ada hubungannya dan saya maksa untuk menghubungkan keduanya. Ditambah karakternya itu lho! OOC parah, sejak kapan coba sifat mereka kayak gitu? Ampun! saya gak niat mengubah karakter tapi ya jadinya malah melenceng jauh -_-  
> Bingung sama plotnya? Saya juga bingung sebenernya. yang diitalic banyak itu anggap saja seperti flashback.  
> *Abaikan saja ocehan saya yang gak jelas ini
> 
> Mohon kritik dan sarannya!! Arigatou!! :D


End file.
